


You're My Favorite Kind Of Night

by punkskully



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt let his eyes flutter open to see the familiar red hues of his life, usually indistinguishable- but instead he saw something new. He saw every inch of his body was covered in the flames of Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Kind Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! Thanks so much for checking this out.   
> This is sort of a prologue of shorts to a much larger multi-fic I'm working on. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Song Inspo: Earned it- The Weeknd.
> 
> You know our love would be tragic  
> So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
> We live with no lies  
> Hey, hey  
> You're my favorite kind of night
> 
> I'm so used to being used  
> So I love when you call unexpected  
> Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
> So I'ma care for you, you, you  
> I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
> Cause girl you're perfect

"It's really hard to stay away from you." She moved closer to him. Letting her head rest on the side of his, feeling his breath hot on the sides of her cheek. Hearing him lick his lips before saying his next words.  
"I thought we decided the less you know about me the better" His voice was just a whisper as he pressed his face closer to hers, his days old scuff tickled but she didn't care. She was getting drunk off him.  
"You decided" she whispered back before pushing her lips into his neck.  
A low moan escaped from his mouth, "Claire... I" but she didn't stop, and he didn't want her to so he leaned his head back to let her explore his body. 

Claire ran her hands over Matt's chest, she could feel every muscle in his body tense when her hands migrated down and around his sides, before finding their home on his hips. "I want ..." He never did finish his sentence, Claire's mouth found his and they sunk into each other. 

Claire felt so hungry-so hungry for him. When she'd found him in that dumpster all those months ago she never thought she would be here. She never thought she would be crawling into this mans lap. Wrapping her legs around him. Running her hands over his chest and kissing him so hard she could feel her lips turning raw and swollen- but every time she pulled up for air and he licked his lips she couldn't stop herself from letting him taste her again and again. 

When she finally released his mouth all he wanted to do was follow the air back to her. Matt leaned forward trying to find her; desperately waiting for her lips to come back but was surprised by her hands finding their way closer to his belt. Claire, let her hands linger around the loops and slowly pulled the leather out of the metal latches before leaning forward and kissing his closed eyelids. She wanted to remind him that she was real, that he should open his eyes and watch her catch on fire. 

Matt let his eyes flutter open to see the familiar red hues of his life, usually indistinguishable but instead he saw every inch of his body was covered in the flames of Claire.

They sat there, breathing labored. The chaos of Hell's Kitchen was drowned out by Claire's body. All Matt could hear was the sound her hair made when it moved from shoulder to shoulder as she would adjust herself on top of him. He focused on the sounds of her muscles, he could hear her thighs wrapping tighter around his waist. He was distracted by the sounds of her lips parting, and he could barely catch his breath when he found the sound of her heart beating against her chest. 

Matt could feel Claire. Feel everything she was and everything she could be. Everything they could be. Everything he wanted to be-- _for her_. His senses were so tuned in to Claire and had been since he'd kissed her the first time at his kitchen table. She'd been beaten and was hurt and scared from what the Russians had done to her. But she wasn't ready to give up and he could feel her eyes on him. She saw him. _Really saw him_ and he didn't want to let her go. Maybe they'd been connected from the start- of course they had-but it was unnoticed and unspoken, and wasn't acknowledged until he'd cupped her face and felt their lips touch for the first time. The fire had started and was waiting just under the surface to really burn.

Claire moved her hips against him, this time pushing down a little harder just to hear him moan before running her hands under his shirt, pulling him back into the present. He sighed as he lifted his hips against her hoping this would be the night they both caught on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... Ok.... I know. I KNOW. Please don't be mad. MORE IS IN THE WORKS! I swear. Chapter two will be up tomorrow.


End file.
